El Aniversario de Emmet al Modo de Alice
by AnaCullen13
Summary: Emmet esta metido en un grave problema... ¡ha olvidado su aniversario con Rosalie! por lo que le pide ayuda la enana ¿como desencadenara todo al ser planeado por la mente macabra de Alice? Feliz dia del amor y la amistad por adelantado lean y comenten XD!


**Bueno esta es mi nueva historia es un poquito cursi asi que feliz dia del amor y la amistad por adelantado ¡jaja! este one-shoot va dedicado a angie (nena sabes quien eres por cierto haunted house y forever and always Alice me gustaron bastante XD) se que te gustan los fic de Alice y aunque este no sea enteramente de ella espero que lo disfrutes... y tambien lo dedico a mi amiga pollito (tu historia viene en camino asi que esperenla) sin mas nada que agregar espero y les guste (dejen review XD)**

**El Aniversario de Emmet al modo de Alice **

**EmmetPOV**

¡¡¡ESTOY PERDIDOOOO !!!!!! Dios no se que voy Hacer una Mandame Un rayo que me mate en este instante ... Para Morir Prefiero no saber que hacer (que es lo que me pasa en este instante) ¡¡¡SI Rosalía se entera de que no se prepare para nada nuestro aniversario numero 80 me matara! Es que lo había olvidado por completo (¡¡no se como espera que recuerde esas fechas si nos hemos casado mas de 10 veces!) ¡¡¡Solo recuerdo la ultima fecha de la boda y ella quiere que recuerde la primera! Voy a morir voy a morir voy a morir .... _no paro de repetírmelo mentalmente seguro Edward esta harto ... _

-No tienes ni la menor idea de Emmet eso tenlo por seguro-me respondió Edward desde su habitación ¡Pero es claro que el aun no se casaba con Bella y no sabia mi sufrimiento! Necesito que alguien me ayude .... ¡YA SE QUIEN ME VA A SALVAR DE Rosalie!

- ¡¡ALICEEEEE!! Debes ayudarme - Rosalie-me-Matara-porque-no-nada--Preparación para nuestro aniversario-dije-todo esto así muy rápido que no se si me entendio ... pero como antenita satelital Alice "," era Cullen campeona hablando a la velocidad de la luz perfección me entendio a la ...

-Emmet por favor dime que no se te olvido la fecha de tu primer matrimonio con Rosalie NECESITO escuchar que ¡NO se te olvido! --

No hay metro en el heno Donde hay Sabía que mi cara ¿qué le iba a decir un Rosalie? _Oye osita como tu sabes que te has querido casar tantas veces se me han olvidado las fechas y por eso no pude planear nada pero si quieres podemos ir a cazar ... ¡¡¡_NOOOO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO !!!... ¡¡¡NO PUEDO HACER ESO!

-Si se me olvido Alice ... Y por eso es que necesito tu ayuda sabes que amo a Rosalie como a nada en este mundo pero AYUDAME no quiero que me asesine ...- Le pedí de rodillas a la enana aun Y así lograba llegar a la altura de su pecho ¡que es chaparrita!

-Emmet Cullen no te atrevas a decir lo que estas pensando o no ¡te ayudaré yo no soy chaparrita ... Compacta de soja! - ¡Jaja! Ahora era Alice "compacta" ¡jajajaja! A Pesar de la situación me carcajee ... pero pare al ver su rostro de "Maldito si no te callas Rosalie dejare que te mate"

-Lo siento Alice ... pero de verdad necesito tu ayuda para hacer la perfecta salida y Rosalie con una cena no sabes cuenta que no comemos solo de ella rodó sus ojos burlándose de mi, cosa que me dolió ... (Chicas Consuélenme ...)

-Bueno Emmet lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente ...

**AlicePOV **

Sabia que Emmet pediría mi ayuda pero era divertido verlo suplicar ... ya tenia todo planeado con una semana de anterioridad Sabia Emmet Porque no iba a Recordar la fecha según el pero como yo soy una "antena" (no se como se atreve un Compararme Objeto Con un bronceado Con poco sentido de la moda), yo lo se todo ... en fin había preparado una nueva boda para que Rosalie Sólo en esta Bella y yo ibamos A Ser sus damas de honor INCLUSO ¡ya había buscado sacerdote!

Como iba Diciendo lo tenia todo preparado INCLUSO el vestido de Rosalía ... todo iba a salir estupendo Iba a ser en el bosque al lado de la cascada dándole un toque mágico al lugar lo único que era Necesitaba pulir los últimos detalles en los Cuales Emmet me DEBIA Ayudar quisiera o no ...

-Porque Bueno Emmet lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente le vas a Proponer un Matrimonio Rosalie (de nuevo) pero esta vez Va a ser especial no van a esperar A que este todo listo Porque yo ya planee la boda y se casan ¡HOY ! ¡¿No te parece genial?!

Espere A que Emmet me felicitara por mi gran idea pero Estaba en ... shock ... ¡No solo reaccionaba me veia como un idiota! Así que me decidí por Aplicar el método Alice para hacer reaccionar a la gente ... ¡Grite! Tan agudo que despertó en un segundo tapándose las orejas ...

- ¡Demonios Alice que te pasa no grites! Pero cómo voy a Rosalie casarme otra vez para HACER CON NO-SE-planeado-NADA

-Pero-YO-SI

- ¿Y entonces-DONDE-ESTA-TODO?

- Para parecemos idiotas hablando así! ¡Emmet ya - lo regañe Mientras el se reía ... puse mi mejor cara de póker y espere A que cerrara la Bocota ...

-ok ok relajarse ... Alice que la vida es amor y paz-me dijo alzando el dedo índice y el dedo del medio como si fuera hippie

-Emmet supera tus dos segundos a lo Mundial de la Paz ... y volvamos a lo Importante ...- saque una pequeña lista de mi bolsillo y. ...

**EmmetPOV**

¡¡¡NO LE CREAN A ALICIA! Eso no era una pequeña lista era esa ¡LA LISTA! ¡Llegaba hasta los pies de Alice!

-Empecemos muy bien ... Vamos a necesitar un par de cosas como globos y eso tu traje ya esta listo ... es el que usaste para su primera boda por supuesto esta modernizado no puedes lucir como si estuvieran en otro siglo y el de Rosalie También esta listo me encargue de eso ya ...- y asi seguia y seguia tachando cosas de su lista ¡¡Y ¡lo hacia como si yo no Estuviera aquí Estuviera o pintado en la pared! ¡Que rayos le pasaba!

- ¡Alice y que voy a hacer yo! - Y ella me vio como si fuera un chicle pegado en sus zapatos Jimmy Choo

- ¡Solo Tu vas a lucir bonito ya planear un excelente discurso para Rosalie! Además se que eso Va a tomar todo el día ...- dijo mas para ella que para mi pero igual lo escuche ¡Le voy a Demostrar que yo soy Capaz de escribir un discurso de amor para mi Rosie! Asi que busque un papel y un lápiz y Salí A que pensar Decirle a mi osita ...

**Dos horas Después ...**

¡Mierda y mil veces mierda aun no se me ocurría que un Decirle Rosalie! No sabia que iba a Hacer corrí por el bosque, me senté un paisaje el ver y aun no sabia Así que Decirle ¡porque esto me pasa a mi! Escuche música y. .. ¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO! Ya sabia Qué iba a hacer ¡¡¡Le voy a cantar una canción! (Soja Brillante que) solo había que encontrar la perfecta debía ser romántica eso era seguro y que expresara mis sentimientos por Rosalie ¿pero como hago eso? Damas Pues muy sencillo (¡jaja! Mi voz se parece a la de los programas de Discovery Channel ¡jaja!) Voy a hablar con el vampiro Edward Rey de la cursilería ...

- ¡¡Edwaaaaaard Eddieeeee!! ¡Necesito tu ayuda hoy mas que nunca mi adorado hermano! - Le dije poniendo la carita "made in Alice" (aunque a ella le Salía mil veces mejor ... ¡Pero reconozcan mi trabajo!)

Cara esa Emmet no funciona en ti créeme ...- _Eddie se que me escuchas no te lo quiero decir en voz alta Porque Rosalie me podría escuchar pero necesito tu ayuda quiero una canción para cantarle a mi Rosie y hoy es nuestro aniversario ¡de verdad necesito tu ayuda!_

-Está bien Emmet tienes suerte Porque Alice me dijo que necesitabas una canción y me lo dijo la semana pasada ... Aquí tienes la letra y el CD con la música ...- ¡¡¡_Eddie dios si me gustaras fueras una chica y no fueras tan Gruñon Probablemente te besaría!_

Emmet-Adiós que te vaya bien ... ahora ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! - Qué carácter ... bueno ya que tengo la canción ahora a aprenderla ... necesito un reproductor ... Mejor me voy a mi jeep a salir de la ONU Así DAR UNA VUELTA Y la escucho ... iba oyéndola por todo el camino y la verdad es que Quedaba perfecto describía a la perfección el amor por mi osita y explicaba la Mayoría de mis estupideces ... pero a pesar de todo Rosie sabe que yo la quiero (si chicas tengo un lado romántico Descubrir el pecado)

Practique la canción Hasta Que Alice "alarma" Cullen (si no interrumpir Puede estar tranquila sin nada)

- ¡¡¡Emmet quiero tu culo pesado aquí ya! te tienes que vestir y venir a buscar un Rosalie ¡¡¡ASÍ QUE Muévete!-dijo ella ... dijo ... ¡¿Dijo que mi culo es pesado?! ¡¡¡Va a pagar por esto! Corte la llamada y el jeep de arranque ... Y para Tratar de calmar mis nervios puse música ... ¡Genial! Estaba sonando _romance mal_ de _lady gaga _le subí el volumen Comencé cantar y ...

Quiero tu fea

Quiero que su enfermedad

Quiero que todo lo que su

Mientras que es gratis

Quiero tu amor

(Love-love-love I want your love)

Quiero tu drama

El toque de la mano

Arena Quiero tu cuero tachonado de beso en la

Quiero tu amor

Love-love-love

Quiero tu amor

(Love-love-love I want your love)

La canción termino y yo llegue a la casa ... y apenas puse un pie en el suelo ya la loca por las compras y las fiestas me Estaba sacando del jeep desvistiéndome Y Y. ..

- ¡¡¡Que demonios ALICE TE PASA Qué pensará JASPER! - Le grite (Bueno chicas yo se que tengo un cuerpo sexy pero no quiero Tener al "macho" Sureño queriéndome arrancar la cabeza)

-Si No Te desvistes YA yo misma lo hace ¿te quedo claro?

-Claro, capitán de las compras ... Con permiso para retirarme ...- le dije con un saludo militar

- ¡Jajajaja! Permiso CONCEDIDO Cabo Cullen-me absolutamente toda la ropa y una velocidad vampirica me puse el traje que hace ochenta años hace uso en mi primera boda con Rosalie ... tantos recuerdos ... en fin me termine de arreglar y fui a buscar ay Rosalie Cuando la vi me quede sin aliento ... Estaba preciosa, hermosa ... no encontraba palabras para describir tanta belleza Estaba preciosa con su vestido blanco en el medio del prado del bosque en donde solíamos jugar béisbol ... Qué estaba iluminado con lucecitas diminutas y había una gran carpa en el medio de todo y ella solo se veia desconcertada ¡jaja! Pobre Rosa si supiera lo que planeo Alice ...

-Rose ...- y la llame Cuando volteo de las Naciones Unidas Mirarme me sentí el hombre mas afortunado de este mundo.

-Emmet ¿Qué significa todo esto? - Me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro ... que la hacia ver mas hermosa aun

"Rosalie" Yo se que llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y haz soportado todas mis estupideces y mi Inmadurez pero yo de verdad quiero que sepas que te amo Y que No existen palabras suficientes para decirtelo y se que esperabas como un gran discurso de esos que hacen Edward O. hijo que Jasper Expertos en estas cosas ... pero se que vale mas Cuando lo dices de tu propio corazón ... Por eso Rosalie EN ESTE DIA que cumplimos ochenta años de casados quiero pedirte una vez mas ...- me acerque a ella y puse una rodilla en el suelo y tomo su mano-¿Te casarías conmigo Osita?

-Emmet tu sabes cuanto te amo Y también sabes que te amo y tal como eres Porque eso es de lo que el amor se Trata ... de aceptar a la otra persona con sus virtudes y defectos y hemos atravesado muchas cosas juntos y yo se que me amas como yo a ti por eso acepto casarme contigo osito ...- ¡siiiiiii! Rosalie me había Hecho feliz Muy a nuestras espaldas todos salieron felicitándonos y Alice voló hasta Rosalía y le dio un pequeño ramo de flores Mientras todos nos pusimos en Posición

Edward toco la marcha nupcial en su gran piano de cola Rosalie Mientras caminaba por el pasillo del brazo de Carlisle hasta llegar a mi ... nos dijimos las frases típicas en todas las bodas pero en la nuestra tenia un significado mas grande ...

Luego de eso vino la recepción donde Teníamos que dar nuestro "Primer baile" como recién casados y decidí hacer algo diferente Asi que le dije un Rosalía en el oído ...

Rosie, ¿recuerdas la coreografía que hicimos hace tres meses?

-si osito, ¿Por qué?

-Porque la vamos a hacer ahorita Así que sígueme y no te alarmes que estas conmigo ...- solo ella me guiño un ojo ... ¡Que Comience el juego!

Empezamos a bailar el tema principal de la película _Howl's Moving Castle _Mientras yo le daba vueltas una Rosalie por toda la pista de baile como el buen bailarín que era ¡jeje! Hasta que sonó como si el disco se hubiera rallado ... ¡Jajajaja! Deberían haber visto la cara de Alice ... Adopto su cara de "matare al maldito que arruino este momento perfecto" jaja ¡! Cuando escucho el sonido horrible ... Que se sustituyo por _The way I are de Timbaland_ y Rosalie y yo Comenzamos a movernos los dos al mismo tiempo ... Mientras yo cantaba la parte de Timbaland y ella la de Keri Hilson ... bailábamos haciendo Los Mismos pasos como si nos retáramos a hacerlo mejor que el otro ... Mientras coreábamos

Baby, It's Alright, ahora ya no tengo que usar el hilo dental es para mí,

Si vamos allí, usted Todavía Puede tocar mi amor, es gratis

Ventajas Las pecado Podemos trabajar, Sólo Tú Y Yo

Thug it out 'hasta que lo hagamos bien

Bebé si usted tira, se podria Conseguir un tio

Porque me gusta usted de La Manera Que se

Estoy a punto de tira y lo quiero rápido

Can you handle me the way I are?

Yo abrí mi chaqueta Mientras movía mis caderas al ritmo de la música con Rosalie adelante Mientras terminábamos de bailar la canción Y nos quedábamos viendo A Los Ojos Mientras todos una Comenzaron aplaudirnos de Gran LOS DOS Por nuestro baile ... ahora era mi turno de darle Regalo a Rosalie ... la canción ...

-Tranquilo Emmet lo harás bien lo he visto-me dijo Alice en un intento de calmarme Asi que decidí por terminar esto lo antes posible antes de que me arrepintiera ...

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, ahora quisiera darle mi Regalo a Rosalie ... espero que te guste osita esta canción es para ti ...- una Comenzaron los músicos tocar la melodía de _eres _de _Café Tacuba_

Eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres, mi

Pensamiento mas profundo, eres también, tan solo centavo

Lo que hago, aquí me tienes. Eres Cuando despierto lo

Primero, eso eres, lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,

Lo único, preciosa, que mi mente habita hoy.

Qué más puedo decirte, tal vez puedo Mentirte Sin Razón,

Pero lo que siento hoy es que sin ti estoy muerto, pues

Mire un Rosalía en todo momento y podia ver brillar sus ojos por la emoción Porque ella sabia cuanto la amaba y la canción expresaba Todo lo que Partia por ella mi amor, mi Devoción, y mi todo eso es Rosalie para mi ...

Eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres.

Eres el tiempo que comparto, eso eres, lo que la gente

Promete Cuando se quiere mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.

Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie soy,

El que te llevaría el sustento día a día, el que por ti

Daría la vida, ese soy. Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero

Aquí sentado hasta el final. No te has imaginado lo

Por ti Que lo esperado pues eres lo que yo amo es

Este mundo, eso eres, cada minuto en lo que pienso,

Eso eres, lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres

Cuando termine de cantar ella vino hasta mi y me dio un beso muy apasionado de esos que le roban el aliento A Cualquiera pero, al mismo tiempo te transmite todo el amor y el cariño que se sienten dos personas ....

-Gracias Emmet sin duda este ha sido el mejor aniversario de mi vida ...- me dijo ella con emoción Contenida

- Feliz aniversario Rosalie ... te amo ...- le dije con todo mi ser

- Feliz aniversario osito .... te amo ....

**Chicas Ok espero y les haya gustado es un poquito cursi pero me pareció muy lindo se aceptan revisión Tomatazos y todo los que me QUIERAN lanzar ¡jaja! XD**

**Con cariño de**

**Ana Cullen**


End file.
